Lost In Time
by XxGoldenheart10xX
Summary: It has been six years and now the casts are twenty-two years old. Gwen broke up with Duncan because he cheated on her with Courtney. But one boy comes closer to her and comforts her. Will Gwen get back with her ex? Will Leshawna get another boyfriend? Will Duncan NOT cheat on Courtney again? Find out in Lost In Time! ON WAIT FOR A WHILE


**A\N: This takes place after TDROTI (Everybody is 22 years old) and Gwen caught Duncan cheating on her with Courtney so she broke up with him. Also Chris made the casts stay on the Island for a while.**

Gwen opened her eyes, she looked at the sun around her, filling the cabin with light. She loved the feel, she wandered out into the clearing while feeling warmth of the sun drown her skin until it was warm as it, it seemed like a perfect morning.

"Gwen." a voice came from behind her. Surprised by the kind voice, Gwen turned around to see the deliquant, Duncan, behind her.

"Hello Duncan." Gwen returned with a sour tone.

"So what are you doing?" Duncan asked.

"I'm enjoying the sun for once. Have a problem with that? Do you not like sharing the sun? The camp? Courtney?" Gwen knew that had hit him where it hurt. He'd been in a relationship with Courtney lately after he cheated on her for Gwen. Gwen and Courtney started to bond a little but not much.

"I was just asking." Duncan growled and stomped his foot angrilly.

"Won't hurt me will you? Leave me alone Duncan." she growled. Gwen walked away.

"I am going to enjoy the sun some more if you don't mind." she sneered angrily.

Gwen felt the sun some more, but inside sadness and fury mixed inside of her. Hotter than the sun.

"Gwen," a voice came. Gwen jumped and turned around and screamed.

"WHAT!" Then she realized it was just he best friend, Leshawna. "Oh sorry girl."

"It's all right, I saw the fight between you and Duncan a moment ago."

"Oh." Gwen sighed. "It's not my fault, he makes me so angry. I can't stand it."

"I know it. Yesterday I saw him flirting with Heather. If Courtney found out I wouldn't even want to be thinking about it." Leshawna snapped her fingers after she spoke.

"I can't believe him." Gwen said with bewilderment in her eyes.

"Atleast you aren't his girlfriend anymore." Leshawna reassured.

"I'm going to hold that to you." Gwen joked. She sat down, "So, do you think you'll get a boyfriend soon?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. The person I like hasn't showed any interest in being my boyfriend. I'll find one eventually."

"Hopefully." Gwen countered.

"Well, what are we going to do now girl?" Leshawna asked. Then Duncan came rushing over like he was listening to their conversation.

"Gwen I am happy we broke up and Leshawna if you tell Courtney that I was flirting with Heather I will-"

"You'll do what boy." Leshawna said angrily while snapping her fingers. Gwen stood up to face Duncan.

"Yeah and I am happy too that we broke up, you dirtbag!" Gwen growled fiercly.

"Whatever go do something usefull." Duncan threw a hand up and left. Gwen stood up.

"I am going to walk with Owen and Noah." Gwen said stomping over to the two boys who were laughing to eachother. Owen looked at Gwen in concern.

"Want to walk with us?" Noah asked calmly. Gwen nodded and Owen hugged her. "Thanks no one else wanted to come!" Gwen looked for someone elseo to come and walk with. She spotted Trent and smiled and called for him.

"Trent!" Gwen called. The boy with black hair looked at her with sadness in his eyes and joined her. They walked together with Noah and Owen. Trent looked at Gwen with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked. Gwen shook her head.

"The usual problem."

"Duncan still teasing?"

"Yeah." Gwen growled.

"Why can't he get over it?"

"Duncan is stubborn. He uses advantage of every girl. Always thinking that he knows he's right. Because of him I had to give up you." Gwen said looking Trent right in the eye. Noah and Owen stopped and Noah whispered in Owen's ear.

"Dude lets leave the lovebirds alone and get back to camp." Noah informed. Owen and Noah quickly tip-toed out of the scene.

"Gwen... I can't pretend forever." Trent said holding her hand. Gwen looked at Trent with tears in her eyes.

"What Trent?" Gwen said weakly.

"I missed you since Total Drama Aciton and on. I still love you and always will." Trent said. Gwen and him leaned in for a kiss. It felt magical in Gwen's eyes and true passion in Trent's. Moments later they broke away and Trent hugged Gwen tightly. She cried softly and they walked back to camp. Little did they know Duncan was watching them the whole time.

**Ok the end! So... how do you think? What is Duncan going to do? Is Trent and Gwen going to get back together? Will Courtney find out about Duncan's flirting? It will all happen in the next chapter! Sorry about the shortness!**


End file.
